Health assessment and diagnosis of specific disease conditions is performed based on data from measurements of a relevant set of biomarkers. A health assessment can also include determining the disease state, severity and progression. Vital signs like pulse rate, temperature, respiration rate and blood pressure are measured using a variety of sensors. These measurements are taken one time or continuously/intermittently over an extended period of time. For example, while a fever diagnosis can simply be done based on a single temperature measurement, a diagnosis of hypertension requires at least three blood pressure readings taken at least one week apart. A diagnosis of obstructive sleep apnea requires continuous measurement of heart, lung and brain activity, breathing patterns, arm and leg movements, and blood oxygen levels while the patient is asleep for at least 4 hours.